Paris Lights
by super.nerd49
Summary: Annabeth thought that she and Percy had nothing planned for spring break, that is until Percy surprises her with a trip to Paris, the city of love. Not even two demigods such as themselves could be prepared for this adventure. Percabeth, T because I'm always paranoid, ON HAITUS


**© Rick Riordan**

* * *

Annabeth wasn't having the best of days. She had woken up late and had been late to her morning class, missed her morning coffee because of it, and now that she was home in the apartment she shared with Percy, she was going to be alone for the next three hours until he returned home from his classes.

She put some coffee on and then dropped into a chair, massaging her temples. As much as she loved architecture, it wasn't always the most forgiving field of study.

She laid out her books and began studying, her cup of coffee in her left hand, a pen in her right. The words seemed to blur together in a jumble, and she couldn't seen to focus. Luckily, today had been the last day of classes before spring break. She was planning on a blissful week of relaxation with Percy, maybe even a few trips out around New York to visit an aquarium or a park; no studying allowed.

It was that thought that kept her going for those three hours alone, and by the time Percy's key was in the lock, she had finished her notes for the day and had started making dinner.

"Hey you," Percy said, setting his computer bag on the counter and giving her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. "How was your day?"

"Much better now, and yours?"

"Not bad, had a great chat with the fish in the tank in the lecture room while I didn't pay attention to my prof," Percy said, grinning. "It was cool, they told me all about the time he brought his girlfriend in to see his lecture room, and then they-"

Annabeth stopped him. "I don't think I need to know, but it sounds like you learned lots," she said, grinning and poking him in the stomach.

"Fish are all knowing, especially the ones who live in tanks in high emotional areas," he stated, and then went to put his school stuff away. He reentered the room, envelopes in his hands. "I got the mail when I came upstairs," he said, handing all but one of the envelopes.

Annabeth flipped through them while Percy poured two glasses of water. "Bill, a letter from your mom just to say hi, another bill, promotional flyers, the usual. What's that?" she asked, motioning towards the last envelope.

"I'll tell you when we eat," Percy said, grinning, and he kissed her quickly before whisking the envelope away to a secret hiding spot, that turned out to be under the table. He helped her finish preparing dinner, and then set the table and lit some candles.

"This is fancy," she said, laughing, "especially just for spaghetti."

"It's not _just_ spaghetti, Annabeth, it's Jackson spaghetti! The best of them all! Taught by the best – my mom – to the best – you!" Percy said, draping a towel over his arm like a fancy waiter. He grabbed the cheese grater, which was blue and had a fish sticker on it from babysitting for some of their friends.

"The fromage, Mademoiselle?" he asked, taking on a horrible French accent and grinning goofily. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. Percy gave her some cheese, then turned to his own plate.

"And for you, Monsieur?" he asked his empty chair. Annabeth burst out laughing as Percy quickly had a conversation with himself, taking his place in the chair.

"Yes, please, my good man," he told the air where he had just been standing. He quickly stood and obliged. "You are a very lucky man, Monsieur, to be eating Jackson spaghetti with such a woman." He sat again, continuing the conversation. "I know, thank you." He stood once more, bowed slightly, and then sat.

He took the towel off of his arm and set the cheese grater down. "Can you believe that guy?" he asked, grinning. "Making eyes at you and everything."

Annabeth wiped tears from her eyes and smiled at her amazing boyfriend. "You're completely nuts, have I told you that before?" she asked.

"Maybe once or twice, but who's counting?" Percy said with a smile.

They ate their world famous Jackson spaghetti, swapping stories from the day. Annabeth told Percy about her horrid morning, and he told her about his classes and mostly about what the fish in his classroom tank had to say about everyone. By the time they had finished, Annabeth had completely forgotten about the other envelope until Percy pulled it out from under the table.

"Annabeth, I know you and I had some very exciting plans for spring break, including a grand total of nothing, but I was hoping you would make and exception for those plans," he said, sliding the envelope towards her.

She picked it up slowly, giving Percy a confused look, and then she opened it. Inside were two tickets and one folded piece of paper. She slid one of the slips of paper out of the envelope, and then she looked at Percy in amazement. He simply looked satisfied watching her expression.

"Paris?" she asked, and he smiled.

"For a week," he confirmed.

"Oh, Perce, but how?"

He grinned. "Doesn't matter, but what matters is that we are at the airport tomorrow at 7:30, our flight is at 10:45 and we don't want to be late." He stood up promptly, starting to clear the table.

Annabeth got up and hugged him. "Percy, you are a wonder, and I love you Seaweed Brain."

He smiled down at her. "I love you too. Okay, Wise Girl, you go start packing and I'll clean up."

Annabeth spent the next few hours packing and repacking a carry-on bag, while Percy had finished after putting a few shirts and some shorts and pants into his. He watched her as she walked back and forth between the closet to the bed where her suitcase was, then the bathroom to the bed, and so on. Her methodical ways made Percy laugh, as she would frown at her bag every so often, debating whether or not to bring something.

"Will I need a hat?" she asked him, her head stuck in her closet.

"Annabeth, it's spring break, why would you need a hat?" he asked, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Well, what if it's cold in Paris? I'll bring it, just in case," she decided, making Percy roll his eyes, wondering why she had even asked him in the first place.

A little later on, she was packed and both of their bags lay under the window. Annabeth was on the phone with her dad in the kitchen while Percy brushed his teeth in the bathroom. As she said good night to her father, he wandered into the kitchen in just his pajama bottoms.

"Good night dad, I love you," Annabeth said into the phone as Percy wrapped his arms around her from behind. Her dad said something else to her, and she smiled softly. "We will, thank you. Say hi to everyone for us. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone and turned around in Percy's arms, hugging him.

"How is he?" Percy asked.

"He's good. He said hi and told us to have fun and be safe," Annabeth said softly.

"Good," Percy said and yawned.

"Okay, bedtime!" Annabeth announced and marched to the bedroom, leaving Percy still standing in the kitchen. When he made his way into the bedroom, Annabeth was brushing her teeth, setting an alarm for 6:30, and checking her email. Percy lay down in bed watching her as she went around the room, checking and double-checking that they had everything; passports, wallets, tickets, the euros that Percy had picked up, and all of her purse essentials. Finally, she lay down next to him and breathed out a sigh. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest, breathing in the smell of her.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**A/N: Umm, so yeah, I started writing this on the plane back home from my trip to Europe and Paris inspired me. Apparently it's turning into a multi-chap :s hope you enjoy it, it's just going to be a short little story, I think… :)**

**New chapters of Enchanted coming soon!**

**~nerdy**


End file.
